


Monsters

by Koffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka will keep Ennoshita safe from monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

“Can I sleep in the bed with you?” Tanaka asked, “I don’t want the monsters to get me.”

Ennoshita did want Tanaka to sleep in bed with him, but he had to set pillows and blankets on the floor so his parents wouldn’t say anything. Tanaka did not know this information and was going to do anything in his power to convince Ennoshita that he should at least allow him onto the bed with him.  
“Good, let them have you.” Ennoshita teased, his voice was playful. 

“But babe… the monsters!” Tanaka insisted, pointing underneath the bed.

“You can fight any monster, can’t you?”

A quick thought flashed through Tanaka’s mind, and he smiled, “Well yeah of course, you don’t have to be afraid because I’ll fight all for you. So, you should let me sleep in bed with you for protection.”

“Why don’t you take off your shirt and show me some of those --”

Ennoshita didn’t have to finish what he was saying, Tanaka tossed off his shirt and began flexing, “These moves will scare any monster!”

“Yeah?” Ennoshita stared at him, admiring the silhouette of Tanaka’s body and adoring how each muscle moved together with such controlled strength. Tanaka’s body was tight and nearly flawless with the exception of a few bruises which made him look like he had seen danger but in reality they were just from volleyball.

Tanaka’s eyes glanced down at a tent growing from Ennoshita’s shorts, and he grinned, “Do you think I can scare the monsters?”

“Sure, but I think I’d like a closer look.”

Tanaka hopped on Ennoshita’s bed, tripping on the sheets and falling on top of him. Ennoshita welcomed such clumsiness with a kiss, he grabbed Tanaka’s arm and guided his hand down his shorts until it reached his erection. 

Feeling Tanaka’s fingers wrap around his dick, Ennoshita whimpered. 

“I wont any monsters touch you.” Tanaka promised, “Never.”

Ennoshita couldn’t say anything back, instead he pressed his face into Tanaka’s shoulder and moaned. After a few seconds he lifted his head to looked Tanaka in the eyes, and kiss him once more. Tanaka’s body was warm, and his breath was like feathers on Ennoshita’s lips. Each thundering movement of Tanaka’s hands sent pulses of pleasure up Ennoshita’s body.

Ennoshita cupped his hand over his mouth, catching the moan escaping with his ejaculation. Slowly, Tanaka moved his hands from the inside of Ennoshita’s pants, up his body and pulled him into a gentle hug. 

“So, can I sleep with you tonight?” he whispered.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhh, I'm sorry this is so short!!! Expect longer fics once summer rolls around!!!  
> Anyway, thanks so much for reading!!!!! I hope you all enjoyed this, and again, I can't thank you guys enough for taking the time to read my work!! It means a lot, thanks so much!!
> 
> Best wishes!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
